The new life? (D Gray-man and No 6)
by NellaxWalkerxAllenxWalker
Summary: Hey this is a love story between Allen, Kanda, Shion, Nezumi and an OC of mine! First story so plz don't leave harsh comments!...


I was walking in the Order, when I met up with my good friends, Allen, and Kanda. (Yes Kanda, while Lavi he annoys the heck out of me!) "Hey guys, we have a new mission let's get going." I said stopping and waiting for them. They caught up, and we went to Komui's office, we took the ark. But when we went through we landed in a beat down town. "Where in the hell are we?" Kanda asked. Allen and I shook our heads to answer. When we stood up we started to look around and split up, we walked around for hours, I had found two boys. One looked like Kanda-kun but he had shorter hair silver eyes, and the other looked like Allen-san, but with red eyes and a scar on his neck and cheek from what I can see so far. "Who are you?! And are you akuma?! And where am I?!" I asked aproaching them. "What are these akuma you speak of?!" The blue haired one said holding up a knife in defense. I held up my hands and blood trickled out of my fingertips. The boy went wide eyed but then focused on the situation. "Who are you and why do you look like my friends?!" I asked. "Who are you?!" He asked. "Tell me who you are first since I asked first now tell me or I'll have to hurt you! I am an exorcist after all!" I yelled. "What is an exorcist?!" He asked. "HEY SHIONA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Allen yelled walking up near us. "Over here I found people but they don't seem nice!" I yelled back in response. I turned around to see them come running over. But then I felt a cold feeling on my neck and a warm feeling on my shoulders. "Sneaky huh?" I asked smirking. He glared at me, "Don't come any closer or I'll kill this girl!" He said pushing the knife more up to my throat. I felt something warm stream down but then the white haired boy finally decided to talk. "You're in the Western District and are from No.6?" I had my blood turn hard and wrap the blue haired one up and he is now in the air. "What are your names?! No we're not from the No.6 place we're from the black order dumbass!" I said to him. "Black Order?" He said. "Yes now tell us your names!" I yelled. He backed up a little, "My name's Shion and that's Nezumi." Said the white haired boy. "Thank you, and my name is Shiona Nella Kairey, that over there the one who looks like you is Allen Walker and the one who looks like your idiot friend is Yu Kanda." I said in a kind voice unlike before. He had a shocked face on, I was just yelling a second ago and now I was nice, 'What's wrong with this girl?!' Shion thought. "Is something wrong Shion?" I asked seeing the look on his face. He shook his head, and I dropped Nezumi and he fell to the ground. I yawned, "Hey what time is it? It's already dark out." I stated. Shion checked his watch, "It's 11:00 o'clock already?!" He said shocked. "Wow holy crap!" I said. "Hey you are willing to stay with us if you want." Shion said. "Shion are you crazy?! They almost killed us!" Nezumi said. "Oh shut up she barely hurt you." Kanda said. "Tch." Nezumi said turning around and crossing his arms. "Oh come on Nezumi they aren't that bad are they?" Shion said going up to Nezumi and looking at him.

"Ok fine, but ONE night got that?!" Nezumi shouted at us. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever." I said. Nezumi sighed and led us to his room, "Wow this place is small!" Allen said. "Yep and that makes me sleeping outside!" I said turing around to the door. I was then stopped by two really warm hands, I turned around to see Shion and Allen holding onto my hands, "You can't sleep outside Shiona!" Allen said. "And why not?" I asked. "Because you'll freeze! And plus we can handle the cold and girls usually can't!" Shion said. My eye twitched and I got a dark aura. "Are you saying us girls are...'**weak**'?" I asked in a dark tone of voice. "Aren't all girls like that?" Shion asked. "I wouldn't have asked that." Kanda said with a little smirk. "And why not?" Shion asked. Then he felt something hard hit his face and he flew back. "What the hell?!" Nezumi asked. Then they all heard the door slam, "Idiot boys!" I said walking up the ramp from the place. I didn't hear the door open when I left, "Good they didn't follow." I said sitting down. I then spotted a bee, I saw heading past me but then felt it land on the back of my neck. I screamed, then tried to pry it off the back of my neck as it bit down. I then felt it going into my skin, "GET OFF YOU BEE!" I yelled trying to pry it off still. Then I heard the door slam open, I looked up slightly to the boys coming to me. I felt weak, "WHY WON'T YOU GET OFF?!" I yelled. It was in my body, I felt it crawling in my body, I then saw it in my arm, and I shot out a string of blood at where the bee was. I took out a knife and cut where the bee was and took it out, but then I saw my hair was from red to white only the tips were still red. "What the hell?" I asked wide eyed. All the boys just stood there shocked at the scene but then Nezumi and Shion came up to help. "What the hell is wrong with this place?!" I yelled. "There is something called the bee infection and it kills you in less than 10 minutes. You were lucky just like Shion." Nezumi said. "Shion you got it?" Allen asked. He nodded, "I knew something was off about him." Allen sated. "What are you talking about you have the same thing! White hair! Scar!" Shion said. "Well I was cursed! Not infected!" Allen replied. Those two argued for about ten minutes until Kanda hit Allen and Nezumi hit Shion. I looked at the stars for a good minute. Then I stood up and went to the swings and sat in the one that wasn't broken. It started to snow, it got cold, but I just kept looking up at the stars. They all stood there talking to each other getting to know one another. Then I saw a crow coming my way, it had smelled the blood on my arm. "Get away you crow." I said swatting it away. It cawed(sp?) and flew away, and I stood up and walked towards the boys. "Shall we go to bed?" I asked. They looked up and nodded; we all went inside and got ready for bed. "You can have the bed and you two will have to fight for the couch." Nezumi said. "Are you sure Nezumi? You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor I don't mind." I said sitting on the floor.

"You sure you want to sleep on the floor?" He asked. I nodded and then Allen and Kanda glared at each other and jumped out for the couch. Nezumi and Shion looked at them in surprise. "They hate each other." I mouthed. They said, "Oh." at the same time. Allen had decided that they shared the couch and Kanda agreed. But as soon as they layed down on the couch Kanda pushed Allen off. "Jer-Kanda!" Allen murmured. I yawned and layed down and then closed my eyes. But then I felt warmth around me, I opened my eyes to see Allen and Shion cuddling me with a blanket. I blushed super red and thenclosed my eyes again. I fell asleep and they all did too. ~#~MAGICAL TIMESKIP OF WONDER!~#~ I woke up to see Allen and Shion still sleeping along with Nezumi and Kanda. I tried to get up without waking either of the boys next to me. Thank god I didn't, I went outside and walked around, "Where's the store?" I said to myself as I looked around. I walked some more and found houses, more importantly a store! While I was walking I felt someone grab me to an alley, he looked evil and drunk. Maybe a drunk Akuma? No I don't think so just a druken old man that is probably gonna do stuff. "No way in hell buddy!" I said trying to get away. He wouldn't let go, "Now now pretty lady come and play with me!" He said putting his hand on my chin. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I flipped him. I stepped on him as I left. "Now where's the fricken store?!" I said. Everyone looked at me, I just ignored them and kept on walking until I found myself being captured by quite a few set of hands. "NOT THIS TIME DIRT-" I got cut off as they covered my mouth. I recognized the hand that covered my mouth. "Allen!" I said. "Shiona you have to be careful! This is a dangerous town! Never go out on your own, or you'll probaly get raped or something!" Shion said. "Well that almost happened till I beat the hell outta an old drunken man!" I stated. "And what were you doing out here anyways?!" Kanda asked. "Well I uh needed to go to the store 'cause I was gonna make breakfast for the 5 of us. And since I noticed Nezumi and Shion didn't have any food I decided to go to the store." I replied. Nezumi just looked away, "Well just wake us up next time alright?" Shion said. "There isn't gonna be a next time! We have to leave for our mission soon, and if you guys come along you'll probaly die and I don't want that to happen." I said looking at the ground. "We're going with you guys weather you like it or not. We made some new friends." Nezumi said. He smiled and Shion smiled too, we all did except for Kanda he only had a smirk. "It's settled then. You guys are coming." Allen said. "I swear if you guys die, I'll bring you back and kill you myself! And whenever I kill someone it's deathly terrible, so don't die." I threatened. Shion had turned a little white while Nezumi had just had a weird look on his face. I smiled "Now shall we go shopping?" I asked. They nodded, I walked in between Allen and Shion. As Nezumi was on the other side of Shion and Kanda on the other side of Allen. As we walked into the store eveeryone looked at the five of us.

I yawned, we all split up I went with Shion and Allen while Kanda went with Nezumi. "Oh what about this! No this!" I said. Shion and Allen sweatdropped, they helped me decide. We got pancakes and what else? Mataroshi dangos! We all went back and ate, "Hey everyone dress arm the ark's freezing!" Kanda said. "It wasn't yesterday." I said. "Yeah it was. Don't you remember you almost froze to death!" Kanda said. "Oh yeah..." I said remembering. They all sighed, we all got our coats on and headed out. "Say goodbye to your home guys, because you'll be living at the order with us soon." I said. "Wait where's Hamlet and Shakspere(sp?)?!" Shion asked. "Hamlet, Shakespere? They're dead well Shakespere is and Hamlet's a book!" I said. "They're my spy mice and Shion decided to name them but I got rid of all them because we're leaving!" Nezumi said looking at Shion. "Sorry." Shion said looking down. The ark was open, "You two ready?" Allen asked. They nodded and went in with us, "Kanda you liar it's warm in here!" I said already sweating. "Fine take off your coat see what happens!" Kanda said. I took off my coat and it was really warm, "Ha! Stupid!" I said.


End file.
